The primary objective of this proposal is the establishment of a University-wide P3 Biological Safety Facility to make available to the research interests of the University of Virginia the powerful probes of recombinant DNA techniques. The focus of the research projects which would utilize such a facility is the determination of the organization and regulation of specific eukaryotic genes. It is expected that other researchers at the University will become involved in P3 level experiments when such a facility becomes a reality.